Do dreams really come true?
by littlemissfactual
Summary: something me and my best friend ramdomlass came up with one night at a sleepover!


"I don't know why you talked me inta this," Kat stated in a irritated tone, sitting down next to Mads, glaring down at the ensemble she was wearing, "You had ta fall in love and ya had to choose me to be your maid of honor

"I don't know why you talked me inta this," Kat stated in a irritated tone, sitting down next to Mads, glaring down at the ensemble she was wearing, "You had ta fall in love and ya had to choose me to be your maid of honor. Why can't ya get eloped like that chick that lives next door ta me?"

"Because number one, I'm not stupid, hon, number two, you're my BEST friend, and three, shut up, it's just a dress, babe," Mads leaned into Kat, "also, you look CUTE!" She hugged her friend, "Best friends forever, right?"

"I guess," Kat stated a frown on her lips, "I just hate dresses."

"But it's for me," Mads pouted, "You know you love me."

"Yeah, yeah, just marry him and have my god kids," Kat stated, dusting off invisible dust particles from her cream colored gown, before turning and wiping dust particles from Mads gown, then veil, "aren't yall rushin' a bit, I mean, yeah you've been datin' for six years, but twenty-one?"

"I really love him," Mads stated, "and who said you were going to be the god mother?"

"You said so, remember?" Kat stated, pointing at the bride to be.

"When did I say that?" Mads asked, cluelessly.

"You drank two beers when you said that, last night, at your bachelorette party," Kat paused before murmuring, "I think Rachel hired strippers…"

"WHAT!? Nick is going to kill me," Mads freaked.

"Well, you kicked them out the moment they walked in," Kat stated, "you ruined the other girls' night. Who cares though, they were really, really drunk." Mads blinked, eyes wide.

"Did anything happen?" she asked, "Wait, when will I walk down the isle?"

"Don't know, I mean, I was drunk, too," Kat stated before narrowing her eyes, "Kevin and Joe will get us when its time. And Jim already said he'd walk you down the isle."

Mads nodded, before sighing, "I'm so nervous. I can't do it."

"All because you're gonna be on TV?" Kat asked quietly, a concerned look on her features.

"Since when was it supposed to be on TV!?" Mads screamed.

"Since Joe asked Disney to send a camera crew," Kat stated, before sighing in annoyance, "he forgot to ask you about that?" Mads nodded, a furious look on her features, "I'm going to kick his…"

"Kat, don't you dare say that next word," Mads threatened. The door to the room cracked open.

"Is everyone descent?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, Joe, I mean, all the other brides maids are out side gossiping with Frankie and Miley," Kat rolled her eyes, "but you're are going down after this wedding."

"You requested a film crew," Mads stated glaring as Joe closed the door behind him, "without asking me or Nick?"

"Well, it was Miley's idea," he stated with a shrug, "what's wrong with a film crew?"

"She what?" Mads hissed, "its Disney yes, but I have STAGE fright, and today is the BIGGEST day of my life!" Joe's face paled, and he began glancing between the two.

"I-I had no idea, Miley said it would just be cute. She says you and her are cool now, Mads," Joe stated, a nervous look crossing his features, "I mean, she said you said that she was the god aunt for your kids." Kat's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Mads would never say that, she doesn't like Miley, Miley drives her nuts, and the god aunt isn't even here, and that's Krystal!" Joe sighed, shaking his head, and sending an apologetic look towards Mads.

Joe sighed looking towards Kat, "I know Kitten wouldn't lie to me," he smirked, "oh, Kat, you look hot in that dress."

"So, are we ready now?" Mads asked, glaring at Joe as Kat blushed at the comment.

"Yeah, oh, I'll tell the film…"

"Oh no, they are film something," Kat sighed at Mads comment.

"No, you can't beat up Miley, Mads… Hun, no matter how badly you want to, besides, maybe we can make it appear that you're better then her," she smirked, "I have a plan."

"Okay, let's go."

-

The soft harmonious sound of the organ rang throughout the large church as people turned in their seats, watching as bride maid after bride maid marched down the isle. After the familiar tune of 'Love Divine all Loves Excelling' Sang by LU blared throughout the church caused the guests and family to stand up watching as Mads was guided down the isle by her step-father.

The groom, Nick, grinned widely, watching as his wife-to-be marched towards him. Her beauty took his breath away, and he fell in love with her all over again. As soon as she reached the end he walked out to retrieve her, only to receive a warning look from Jim and a, "You better take care of my wife's daughter, or else."

"Who gives her away?" Reverend Brown asked.

"Her mother and I do," Jim stated, allowing Mads to kiss him gently on the cheek.

"I love you, Jim," she smiled.

"I love you, too, Mads," he stated, allowing Mads to go with her husband to-be. Parents and children everywhere leaned in, watching as the wedding unfolded.

"As 1 Corinthians says: Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Do you have the vows?"

"Madeline," Nick smiled, "I have never loved anybody like I've loved you, you make me feel complete. After meeting you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're my sunshine on cloudy day, which makes you my girl," he smiled watching as tears of joy began running down her face, "and nothing could ever change my mind about that."

"Nicholas," she sniffed, "Six years ago, I could only imagine meeting you, and it only seemed like fate when I received that phone call from Kat when her car broke down on I-20, only to find you and your family already there assisting her when I arrived at the scene. It was an instant friendship between us, and your family is amazing and sweet. I really couldn't help my feelings for you when they grew, and I fell in love with you. You complete me, and I don't ever want to part from you."

Nick smiled, and he leaned in mouthing, 'I wanna kiss you, so bad, my baby doll.'

Kat's eyes widened, her thoughts ran wild, _'Oh my God, what is he doing? Is he trying to kiss her? Oh…phew, he's not…I wonder what he said, maybe Mads will tell me later. That is, if it's not nasty, but why would it be?'_

Joe stared at Kat, _'Dang, Kat is so fine. I wonder what she will say if I ask her out?' _

Kevin stared at Joe from the corner of his eye, _'He keeps on drooling over Kat, what is the heck is wrong with Joe? He should go ahead and ask her out. Wait, why is Nick leaning in!? NO! He better not be breaking TRADITION! Oh good, he's not. I wonder what he's saying,' _he glanced at Kat, _'you know, she does look good in that dress…Mads picked out some good brides maid dresses, and her dress is beautiful. I'm hungry; I should have eaten those pancakes that Jim offered.' _

Mads blushed, _'Nick is so hot, I can't wait till I'm married to him.'_

Nick smiled, _'God, I love her. I can't wait until we're officially Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Jerry Jonas. I wonder if Joe is staring at Kat again. Okay, I'm ready, even though Miley did surprise me by inviting the film crew from Disney channel. I wonder how Mads responded to that…Probably not too well…oh well; Mads will be mine soon, so that doesn't really matter. Does it?'_

"The rings please Franklin," Reverend Brown stated, smiling at Frankie, who was pouting holding out the pillow. The reverend smiled, handing Nick the ring, "Now, place the wedding band on her finger, and say 'with this ring, I though thee wed," Reverend Brown smiled.

Nick slipped the wedding band on her left ring finger, "With this ring, I though thee wed." The reverend handed the ring to Mads.

"Now, place the wedding band on his finger, and say 'with this ring, I though thee wed," Reverend Brown stated.

She smiled slipping the ring on his finger, "With this ring, I though thee wed."

Reverend Brown smiled before guiding the couple towards the unity candle placed to the side, "Now, the Unity Candle. It symbolizes the merging of two souls into one by the will of God."

Nick and Mads took the two candles, brought them to the large center candle and lit it, before being guided back to their first position.

"Do you, Nicholas Jerry Jonas, take Madeline Elisabeth Wible, to be your wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better-for worse, for richer-or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, and thereto I pledge thee your faith."

"I do," Nick smiled at Mads. He loved her so much, that he'd die for her.

"Now, do you, Madeline Elisabeth Wible, take thee Nicholas Jerry Jonas, to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better-for worse, for richer-for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part, and thereto I pledge thee your faith."

"I do," she stated, her smile grew.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Nick reached out, kissing Mads fiercely and passionately. After the 5 minute kiss was done, the music started playing and everyone paired up and walked back down the isle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to announce for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Jerry Jonas."

-

"What do you mean I can't get in?" Miley cried, trying to peak over Big Rob's shoulder, "I mean…come on; we were friends when I was with Nick. Now let me in."

"Sorry, I'm just doing my job," the man stated.

"But," the pop star whined, "I wanna get in!"

"Sorry, Nick told me you can't get in," Big Rob stated, smirking.

"WHAT!?" Miley screeched, "He invited me, and I can't even go to the reception?"

"What do you mean I can't get in?" Miley cried, trying to peak over Big Rob's shoulder, "I mean…come on; we were friends when I was with Nick. Now let me in."

"Sorry, I'm just doing my job," the man stated.

"But," the pop star whined, "I wanna get in!"

"Yup, I'm afraid you're going to have to go," he nodded. She pouted, turning on her heel and storming off muttering curses under her breath.

"When are those two going to get here?" Joe stated, a bored expression on his face, before he turned to Kat, "Hey, I thought you with that Rob guy." Kat glanced at him, staring at him oddly.

"Rob and I split up months ago. Where were you, oh that's right, you were with Emmaline," she smirked when he sighed, shaking his head.

"I couldn't stop thinking about this one girl," he murmured, "while I was dating her."

"What girl?" Kat asked, eying him. He was about to reply when the newlyweds entered the room holding each other, laughing and giggling. Nick's lips were covered with cherry red lipstick.

"I bet they were making out in the limo," she stated, a bored look on her features. Joe only nodded slightly, staring at Kat silently.

"Hey Kat," he began.

"KAT!" Mads rushed towards Kat who was stunned by the loud shout.

"Mads, don't do that!?" Kat cried hugging her, while Mads laughed, hugging her back.

"Typical best friends," Nick chucked, blinking when Selena walked up, a bright grin on her face.

"Hey Nick, how are you?" she titled her head, "You do realize you have a little lipstick on your face."

"Oh, I do, do I?" Nick smirked, "I didn't notice."

"Selena! How are you?" Mads moved from Kat to hug her.

"Hey Mrs. Jonas, I'm so proud of you," Selena grinned noticing a hickey on her neck, "You faced those cameras with courage. Oh, I saw what Nick did, what did he say to you?"

"Oh that," Mads giggled, "He said he wanted to kiss me."

"Madz," Nick whined, "that's supposed to be our Dirty Little Secret!"

"Nick, come on," Mads looked at him with a serious look.

"But, baby doll," he stated, "You're my wife." He grinned and noticed the hickey on her neck.

Mads giggled, before glancing at Joe who was just staring at Kat, "Uh, Joe, is everything alright?"

"Kat, I have something I have to tell you," Joe stated. Kat turned to Joe, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Joe?" she asked.

He promptly got on one knee, "Marry me please."

Kat fainted.

"What…did…you…do!?" Mads panicked, "You can't just go do that to her, I mean you two haven't even DATED!"

"Babe," Nick paused, "I think this is Joe's way of asking her out."

"This is an insane way to ask someone out," Mads and Selena stated, before the two glared at Joe, "she better be alright."

"I was being serious," Joe stated.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Mads shouted, lunging for him, only to have Nick held her back. Joe just took a few steps back, slightly nervous.

"Babe, calm down, I think this is the only way for them to get together," Nick tried to reason with her, "he's been in love with her for six years. He loved her when he was dating all those other girls, he would always talk about her."

"C'mon Kat, wake up," Selena was on her knees in a brides maid gown, shaking the girl. Kat's eyes opened some, and Selena sighed, in relief, "Okay, Kat…Joe just asked you to marry him, and I know he's like totally rushing things and all but…"

"Yeah," Kat murmured.

"Uh, could you repeat that Kat?" Selena asked.

"I'll marry him, yeah," Kat laughed, "I've been waiting for something from him, and so is this is how it happens, then so be it." The woman sat up.

"Kat, you've got to be kidding me," Mads said from Nick's arms and Nick kissed her forehead tenderly.

Kat sighed, "No I'm not, and I'm sorry Mads. You know how long I've loved him."

"Well," Mads snorted, "you heard her. Do you have a ring for her?"

"I do, actually," Joe blushed, scratching the back of his head, and reaching into his tuxedo pocket. Mads frowned, sighing.

"Okay, fine you have my blessing, but you better not hurt my best friend, or you'll face my wrath," Mads threatened.

Joe laughed, "Aww, you know me, Mads."

"I know," Mads glowered at him silently; her arms pressed tightly to her sides before she blinked, "did you even get her dad's blessing?"

"Yeah," Joe stated.

"Mr. Thomas said yes, and wow, that's a surprise," Selena stated, "normally he says no to that kind of stuff."

"Well, maybe because he likes Joe," Mads sighed, "it took him two years to let me spend the night; it took him like a day to invite Joe over to force Kat to hang out with him. It's not fair!"

"Maddie," Mads blinked before turning to the annoying collage student.

"Oh, hi Sarah," Mads forced a small smile, "I can't believe your father actually let you come."

"I came as Michael's date," she smiled, "I think I found my true love."

"Sure you did, sis, you can keep telling yourself that," Kat stated, arms crossed over her shoulder.

Mads blinked, "Oh, Kat, you'll actually be my sister soon!"

"Oh, Dad told me that Joe was planning on proposing. So, how long have you dated him?" Sarah asked.

"Uh…we haven't even been girlfriend and boyfriend, Sarah," Kat stated. Sarah sighed, before walking off muttering something stupid under her breath.

"Alright it's time for the married couple's first dance! Oh, Joe has an announcement to make publicly afterwards," a random voice called out. The tune of 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' began playing and Mads and Nick went to the center of the dance floor and danced to the beat, holding each other close; by the end of the song Nick and Mads were kissing passionately.

The moment the song ended, Joe was at the mic, "Mom, Dad, I'm engaged."

"WHAT!?" Mama J cried out, "My other baby's engaged to a random crazy girl."

"Kat's not random or crazy," Mads suddenly blinked, "No, wait she is." Mads said laughing which caused everyone else to laugh too.

Mama J sighed in relief, "Oh, okay, I like her, wait…" she paused, "how long have you two been an item."

"Uh, since today," Joe stated.

"JOSEPH ADAM JONAS! You better pray it last!" Papa J cried out.

"Oh, it'll last, I've loved her for too long for it to not last," Joe stated, "Oh, we're getting married next week."

"WHAT!?" Mama J, Mr. Thomas, Kat, and Mads cried, "Have you lost your ever living MIND!?"

"But Kat, I won't be here for you, I'll be on my honeymoon," Mads wailed, "Joe, can't we just move it from two months from now?"

"No, I can't wait that long, I've waited six years to tell her how I feel, I'm going to be with her forever," Joe stated.

"Nicky!" Mads whined, "This is not fair!"

"Aww, you have me, honey," Nick stated. Mads only pouted, glaring at Kat who was in shock about the wedding date announcement.

"This ruined my big day!" she shoved her husband, and ran off in tears.

"MADZ!" Nick cried, before glancing at Joe, then running off after her.

Mads sobbed quietly, sitting in the waiting room. How could this go and happen? How could her brother-in-law just go and destroy her wedding day and her best friend was involved in it without even realizing it.

"Why did he have to fall for Kat?" she murmured softly to herself.

"If it wasn't for Kat, then we wouldn't have happened then," a voice that belonged to her husband murmured from in front of her, causing her to look up with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"I know, but Nicky," she whimpered slightly, "Joe didn't have to go and do all of what happened now, he could have waited at least a year, and at least decided to date her first. I can't believe he asked her that on OUR day."

"Hey, would you rather have him depressed if she went and fell in love with someone else?" Nick asked quietly, "Plus, I've stopped questioning Joe a long time ago, considering that he's crazy." He pulled her in an embrace, kissing her gently on the forehead, "Maybe in some crazy way, this will actually work some how for the best."

"Like what?" Mads growled, her eyes narrowed, "how would it work out for us? I mean I can't even go to my own best friend's wedding, I'm pissed about that."

"Mads, Joe and I planned for this to happen," Nick sighed, "I wanted it to be a surprise, since I know you'd get lonely for Kat on our honeymoon, so Joe realized that if they got married in a week in Hawaii you'd be happy."

Mads blinked, "Hey, that's where we're going!" Nick laughed, hugging her.

"I love you," he smiled, "now lets get back to the reception."

"But I can't go to the reception looking like this," Mads stated, "oh, and I love you, too, Honey."

He smirked, "I'll go get Kat then, baby doll." He kissed her gently, before getting up.

"Never mind, you don't have to get Kat, I'm going," she smiled, "besides we have to go cut the cake, and then we can go to Hawaii." Nick smirked.

"I can't wait, Maddie Boo," he chuckled. Mads hugged him, a bright smile on her lips.

"Now there's the girl I love," Nick smiled.

"What, the one who smiles?" she asked innocently. Nick only nodded before guiding her back to the reception. After entering, Mads was hugged quickly by a distressed Kat.

"I'm so sorry, hun," Kat sighed.

"It's okay, baby girl," Mads giggled.

"HEY!" Joe and Nick cried. Mads smirked, turning to the two.

"Oh, Nick, did I forget to mention that I love her," she laughed, "like a sister."

"Oh…" Nick and Joe blinked.

"Yeah, and she calls me hon," Mads pointed out, "so don't freak out like the two of you are prone to do. Got it, good."

Kat on giggled, "Oh, Joe…"

"Yeah," Joe grinned.

"We really need to have one date before we get married," she laughed, which made him blush.

"Can I have a hug Joe?" Mads asked. Joe grinned before hugging the girl tightly.

"I'm so glad you're my sister-in-law," Joe laughed. Mads giggled, tightening the hug.

"I love you Joey-kins," Mads said in a sisterly kind of way.

"I love you, too, Maddie Cakes," Joe laughed, "you're still a fire ball to me though."

"Glad to be one," Mads laughed. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Can I have my wife back please?" Joe laughed, allowing Nick to guide Mads to the table to the cakes where they cut the cake. Nick gently fed the piece to Mads, and Mads just shoved it in his face with a laugh.

"Hey, Mads!" Nick laughed.

"What?" she giggled. Nick just kept laughing before kissing her softly. This got cake all over her face.

"Where's the rice?" Frankie suddenly appeared, he blinked, "Why do you have cake all over you two? Ewww, Nick, why'd you have to kiss her?"

"Because she's my wife," Nick stated, "and I don't know where the rice is, I'm not the one throwing it, I have to get hit with it."

"Oh, I better ask Kat then," Frankie murmured.

"Hey Frankie, can I have a hug, now?" Mads asked.

"Sure, anything for you," he grinned, before hugging her, making Nick jealous.

"Hey, Tank, remember that she's mine," Nick stated before pulling his wife from his little brother. Frankie pouted before walking off.

"Nick," Mads laughed, "you just want me to yourself, don't you?"

"Yeah, because we're leaving for our honeymoon now, honey," Nick grinned from ear to ear, which made Mads throw her head back laughing.

"God, you're so perverted, Nick," she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I have every right to be," he stated with a smirk, "I mean I'm your husband."

"True," she giggled, "but who said I wanted you like that?" Nick pouted, staring at her with sad brown eyes, his curly hair getting in his face. Mads melted at the sight, a coo escaping her lips.

"Aww, honey, ya know I was kidding," she kissed him.

"Okay, then lets go," he laughed.

"Omg you guys there is a fire in the kitchen so you guys gotta go to outside." Joe said

"Really," she stated sarcastically "what's a fire?" Nick burst out laughing at his brother and his wife.

Just then the fire sprinklers turned on, ruining the reception.

"AAAAHHH!!" all the women screamed.

"My wedding dress is ruined!" Mads shrieked.

"Why don't you take it off then?" Nick smirked, earning a smack across the face from his wife. He rubbed his cheek, staring at his wife with a confused expression.

"Nicholas, you don't talk about that kind of stuff until you're alone with me, you got that honey?" Mads asked, before balling her hands into fists, and made it seem like she was trying to box with him, "Or do you want me to make it clearer then Bub!"

"Uh, sorry honey," Nick laughed nervously, as panicked people ran past them to get out of the room.

"We have to get out of here now," Mama J suddenly appeared, "there is really a fire somewhere in this building."

"Yeah, but I need a word with Nick," Mads stated.

"What?" Mama J glanced at Nick, "Why?"

"Oh, Nick just made a comment that should wait until we're in our hotel room," the bride stated, glaring at her husband.

"Honey, that was highly unnecessary," Mama J stated, "but we got to get out of here NOW! Why don't you go have the talk with your dad, while I calm down your wife?"

"Mads, Nick your limo is here!" Kat cried out into the room, "and there is NO fire."

"WHAT!?" Mads and Mama J screamed.

"Frankie pulled the alarm with permission from the fire department," the blonde stated. Mads frowned, grabbing Nick and dragging him out, in search of the youngest Jonas Brother, and Joe.

"Honey, the honeymoon, remember!?" Nick cried.

"Is that all you can think about?" Mads asked.

"Well, all I could think about before we were official was getting married, now I just wanna go on our honeymoon," Nick grinned, which mad Mads laugh some, "okay, fine I'll get them when we come back." The exited the building where a crowd of soaked people stood in two lines, waiting for the bride and groom. None were too happy about everything that had happened, but they still threw rice when Nick scooped Mads up bridal style and ran to the limo, where Kevin held the door open for the pair.

As soon as the limo door shut, Nick pulled Mads close, giving her a passionate and steamy kiss. Which then lead to a make out session.

After the steamy limo ride, the pair was whisked away on a private jet to the Hawaiian Islands. Mads changed from her wedding gown to comfortable clothes on the airplane, which made Nick change from his tuxedo to his favorite Team Hilario shirt and jeans.

"Why are you wearing that shirt?" Nick asked, pointing at her Jonas Brother shirt.

"Because I feel like it, why?" Mads stated in an innocent tone, smiling sweetly at him as she sat next to him.

"Dang, that's hot," Nick stated, "to have your wife where you on a t-shirt." Mads busted out laughing, and shoved Nick gently.

"You are so oblivious," she chuckled out.

"Oblivious to what?" Nick blinked, tilting his head.

"Now you know where I am going with this, right?" she asked, shifting in her seat. Nick continued to stare at his wife strangely.

"I don't get it," he stated, "what in the heck do you mean by that?"

Mads let out a frustrated sign, "Grr, Nick! What do you think I'm talking about?"

"Uh…you're a fan?" Nick pointed at her, slightly nervous.

"Duh, Nick, I am a huge fan, but I'm also your wife!" she exclaimed, in a somewhat excited tone.

Nick reached out, pulling her towards him and giving her a gentle kiss, before hugging her gently, "I love you, my fan girl wife." Mads grinned, before sitting in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with his hair, before laying her head on his shoulder.

"You smell good," she murmured softly, closing her eyes, "Night, honey" She fell asleep in his arms. Nick held her closer, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Several hours later, the moment the plane landed, Mads cell began ringing 'Untouched,' Mads sighed, jumping off of Nick's lap and answered the phone, "Why in the fuzzy bumpkins did I assign that ringtone to you?"

"Hey Mads," Kat giggled at the other end, "how was your flight?"

"Great, till you called Kat," Mads stated, before realizing, "Oh, crud, we gotta get off, we just landed."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed," Kat laughed, "I got a hold of you rather then getting your voice mail."

"I'll call you back later, bye babe." Mads smiled before hanging up. She turned to Nick who was still sleeping. She rolled her eyes walked up to him, and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, before tickling his sides.

"NO! Joe cut it out!" Nick's eyes groggily opened, before he blinked, "wait, you're not Joe. Oh…we're in Hawaii."

"Duh, Sherlock Homes, we are in Hawaii," Mads giggled, before kissing him gently, "now let's get off the plane, before we get attacked by your fans, okay, hon?"

"But I was already attacked by one fan," Nick stated.

"When?" Mads asked, tilting her head.

"You're my fan," Nick stated, "but you're also my wife."

Mads just rolled her eyes, giggling, "Whatever, honey, whatever."

"Aww, Madz!" he whined. She only laughed, before grabbing her carry on luggage.

"Come on, Nick," she stated, pointing at him, "or do you wanna go back home?"

Nick narrowed his eyes slightly, "Don't you dare tease me like that, Mads."

"What do you mean?" Mads asked in an innocent tone. Nick only rolled his eyes grinning, standing up and grabbing his carry on luggage and slipping off the plane.

"We want Nick, we want Nick, we want Nick, we want Nick!" a horde of fans cried out as the couple slipped off the plane. Nick had his arm wrapped around Mads, smiling brightly, happiness etched on his face.

"THERE HE IS!" a fan shrieked, being held back by Hawaiian police officers, "NICK, I LOVE YOU!" Nick blinked, before guiding Mads into the limo that was waiting for the pair. Their luggage was placed inside the trunk and the pair was driven quickly to the hotel.

"I bet you're excited about getting to our room," Mads grinned, eyeing Nick as he held her close.

"I'm not going to think about that right now," he stated, mostly for himself.

"Why?" Mads asked curiously.

"Because, I'm trying to keep my mind off that," Nick hissed, "you got me in trouble with my mom, remember?"

"But we're alone now," she stated, "I was only upset because you were saying those things where they could have been picked up by Disney film crews!"

"Oh, okay," Nick blinked, "Oh crud, there were film crews at that reception?"

"Yeah, babe," Mads stated, eyes wide, "are you blind?"

"Yes, Because I was staring at you, Mads," he stated, pointing at his wife, before pulling her closer. At that moment the limo stopped in front of the hotel. The couple was escorted inside and was taken to a counter where they received their room keys.

"Have fun in the honeymoon suite Mr. and Mrs. Jonas," the receptionist grinned, "and Aloha."

"Thank you, sir," Mads smiled, while Nick grinned. The bell hop had already taken their luggage to the suite.

"Okay, let's go baby doll," Nick stated, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and guiding her to the elevator.

"So, what do you wanna do when we get to the room?" Mads asked curiously.

"You'll see," he grinned from ear to ear.

"I think I know what it is," Mads laughed, "and who says I'm ready?"

"But," Nick turned his gaze to Mads, "I'm ready."

"I'm joking, Nick, geez, you are so teasable," she giggled, "what am I going to do with you?"

"I know," Nick stated, grinning more.

"God, you're so perverted," Mads sighed.

"Hey, we're married, and our purity rings made us wait till marriage, so come on, I wanna take it off," Nick stated, seriously.

"So, do you wanna wear my purity ring around your neck when we're done?" Mads asked in a sweet tone.

"As long as you wear mine," Nick laughed, pulling her close.

"Okay, fine I'll wear it," she giggled as the elevator doors opened. Nick guided Mads into the dark room, and he flipped the switch.

"Hello, love birds," Kat stated, sitting on the couch. Mads moved from Nick's arms, jumping and squealing.

"Kat! You're here! Yay!" Mads hugged her and blinked, "How did you get here before us?"

"We asked the government to send us over here, on one of their fastest jets," Kat grinned.

"They let you do that?" Nick asked. Kat sighed in irritation.

"You didn't realize that Madeline's mother invited the President of the United States to your wedding," Kat paused, "you didn't see the secret service at the wedding?"

"I thought they were just regular body guards," Nick stated, blinking.

"Why was the President there?" Mads asked, slightly confused.

"Because, the President thinks your smart and he wants to hire you, for what, I don't know, he just wants to hire you," Kat stated, pointing at Mads.

"What the crud, she's supposed to be my tour buddy," Nick stated, pointing at Mads.

"Who said I wanted to work for the President," Mads stated, "I wanna record my own album."

"Your mom just wants you to have a well off future," Kat sighed.

"That's why I'm married to Nick," Mads stated. Kat blinked, an 'o' crossing her lips.

"So, you'd rather go on tour then work for the President?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Mads stated. Nick smiled at the line.

Kat nodded, "Well, I'm gonna go. If yall need anything', I'll be across the hall with Joe."

"Okay," Mads smiled, "hey, do you need help planning your wedding tomorrow?"

Kat blinked, before nodding, "That would be awesome, and Joe and I are having problems with picking out the colored flowers." The girl paused, "He says that we should green flowers, but I said I'd wear a little green on my wedding gown for him, but he won't listen."

"Eww, why in the heck would you want green flowers, they look moldy, that's why Nick let me have red roses," Mads stated.

Kat glanced at Nick, "Geez, you're so whipped, Nick, she has you wrapped around her finger." A soft smile crossed the blonde's lips.

Mads sighed, glaring at the blonde, "Kat, don't talk like that." Kat just smiled.

"Aww, you know I love Nick like a brother," Kat giggled, "and I love you, sis."

"I know," Mads smiled, "Aww, I love you, too." Kat smiled, nodding before waving, and slipping from the honeymoon suite.

After Kat left, "How did she get in here?" Nick asked.

Mads glanced at Nick, "I really don't know, and I really don't wanna know."

Nick grinned, "Whatever you say, baby doll." He smirked, "Let's get you into something more comfortable, hon."

"Like what?" Mads asked, staring at him oddly.

"I dunno, like your pajamas," Nick stated. Mads smirked before grabbing her suite case and disappearing into a room.

"Mads?" Nick blinked, before following after her, only to have the door slammed in his face.

Mads opened her eyes, blinking noticing that Nick was holding her close. The night before was fun, something that was well waited for. She snuggled into him, smiling.

"Room service!" Joe entered the room, pushing a cart. Nick sat up with a yelp while Mads giggled, holding the covers over her. Joe blinked, "Is this a bad time?"

"Yeah, ya think?" Mads laughed, "We just woke up."

"Well, I'm just gonna go," Joe paused, "I did order you two some breakfast."

"Thanks Joe," Nick moaned, watching as Joe exited.

"No prob, bro," Joe laughed, before disappearing through the doorway.

Mads turned to Nick, "Purity ring, now." She held her hand out, and expectant look on her features. Nick laughed, handing her his purity ring, before holding his hand out to retrieve hers. The couple then quickly got up, showered and changed, and sat down to eat the breakfast Joe brought.

"Wow, Joe was really sweet, he got my favorites," Mads stated, admiring the French toast and bacon.

"Maybe because Kat's rooming with him," Nick laughed.

"Or you told him Nick," Mads pointed out.

"Nope, I haven't told him," Nick stated, before taking a bite of his breakfast steak and eggs. Mads stared at his breakfast, and made a disgusted look.

"You know, you can go out with Kat have steak with her," Mads stated, "She's obsessed with the stuff, while I hate it."

"I know," Nick grinned, "she and I have our own little days where we go to a steak house and eat so much steak."

"You're cheating on me with my best friend?" Mads asked, surprised and wide eyed.

"No! We go as friends, I pay for my steak, and she pays for hers," Nick laughed, "I don't understand you, baby doll, why do you freak out whenever I mention being alone with another girl?"

Mads was about to answer, when her cell phone rang to 'Damaged,' she sighed answering, "Hey, Krystal, what's up?"

"Hey Mads," the girl paused, "guess what."

"What?" Mads asked.

"I'm in Hawaii, with my boyfriend, his brothers, Mike's girlfriend, Raph's girlfriend, and Don's wife," Krystal laughed over the phone, "I just saw the wedding on TV. Mike's mad that you're officially off the market, even though he does have a perfectly good girlfriend, and Raph is happy for you."

"Aww, tell Raphie that I said thanks," Mads giggled.

Nick became jealous, "Who the heck is Raphie?"

"My best friend, he and I kick butt together; he's my sparing partner when I'm in New York," Mads stuck her tongue out at Nick, "Besides, who said I wanted you to listen."

"Mads," Krystal sighed on the other end, "listen, I just wanted to say congratulations, I'm exchanging vows with Leo tomorrow, so keep us in your thoughts."

"What!? Oh my God, I'm so happy for you," Mads paused, "did you get Cloud's and Splinter's blessings first?"

"Mads, you know me," she could hear Krystal roll her eyes as she spoke, "I just wanted to tell you. Oh, Jessie's pregnant, and Don's excited, Mike wants a nephew, Raph is just plain over protective of Jessie and so is his girlfriend, and well Mike's girlfriend is being herself."

"Where are you guys, I wanna see you," Mads cried.

"I'm sorry, that's classified information, considering Bishop being the psychotic government agent who wants to dissect my fiancé and his family," Krystal stated sadly over the phone.

"Oh, okay," Mads paused, "I love you guys!"

"We love you, too!" a chorus of voices called, "And Congratulations!"

"Okay, bye guys! Tell sensei I'll come to New York for training soon!" Mads smiled.

"Hey, Mads," a gruff voice stated over the phone, "It's Raph. I wanna meet this Nick guy, and if he hurts ya, I will not hesitate beatin' his butt!"

"Aww, Raph, you're so sweet, you actually do love me," Mads cooed.

"No...well, yeah…but, I don' want my lil sis gettin' hurt," Raph stated, "bye Mads."

"Bye Raphie-kun," she giggled, before hanging up. Nick was glaring at Mads, a pained look peaking from it.

"Mads, do you love Raph?" he asked, almost choking it out.

"He's like my big brother," Mads laughed, "I only love you because you are my lover." Nick blushed, his face switching from a glare to a smile.

"So, why haven't I met him?" he asked. Mads froze, unsure of what to say.

"Well…he lives in New York," she murmured softly.

"Oh, how'd you meet him?" Nick asked tilting his head.

"Krystal," Mads stated simply, "You know her, remember?"

"Oh, her," Nick nodded, "she is beautiful."

Mads cleared her throat, sending him a warning look, "Do you want me and her fiancé to kick your butt?"

"No, baby!" Nick grinned.

"Good, 'because he has twin katanas, and you'd probably be dead," Mads stated, "plus her fiancé is my brother too."

"What does Raph look like?" he asked. Mads tensed, her mouth twitching, and her eyes wide.

"Uh, well…he's easy on the eyes considering everything he's been through and all," she murmured. Nick's eyes widened.

"What did he go through?" he asked.

"Geez, you're full of questions today, Nick," Mads stated, rolling her eyes, "he wants to meet you, so you can ask him then. Kat's probably going to take Joe to meet them at the same time, but Joe's actually talked to them over the phone, because of how Kat is."

"What!?" Nick's eyes widened, "Joe's talked to them, before me?"

"I didn't know you wanted to talk to them that bad," she paused, "but they're my friends, and I didn't know you wanted to talk to them."

Mads phone started ringing 'Untouched,' Mads answered the phone, "Hello Kat."

"Mads, I just got a call from Krystal," Kat stated on the other end, "Do you wanna see them?"

"Wait, you know where they are?" Mads asked.

"Duh, it's where Don and Jess had their honeymoon," Kat paused, "I mean, it's not that hard, considering it's on the same island that we're on." Mads did a silent yes.

"Okay, well, I'll see you in an hour," Mads smiled, hanging up.

"What was that about?" Nick asked, taking a bite of his breakfast. Mads only rolled her eyes, taking a bite of bacon, she inwardly laughed at him when he started to stare at her in an expectant manner

She swallowed, "Oh, Kat and I are just going out to plan her wedding and hang out with some friends." Nick nodded curtly, unsure on how to reply to what she had just said. The two silently finished breakfasts, brushed their teeth, and then cuddled for a bit.

There was a knock on the door, and Mads grabbed her Chanel purse, kissing him softly before standing up, and answered the door. She smiled, noticing Kat standing there with her purse strap draped on her left shoulder, her left hand holding the strap.

"Ya ready?" Kat smiled. Mads smiled, peaking back into the room.

"Bye, Nicky Bear, I'll be back soon!" she called.

"Bye, baby doll, I love you!" he called back.

"Love you, too," she giggled blowing him a kiss which he caught and put to his lips. Kat laughed some before the two girls walked down the hall, Mads shutting the door behind her, and entered the elevator. The ride down to the lobby was quiet, Kat staring quietly in space day dreaming, while Mads thought of her husband. The doors opened and the pair exited out into the lobby, and walked outside and entered a waiting cab, which drove to the other side of the island, where condos were scattered everywhere.

Kat stopped the cab, paid the driver, and the two walked two blocks to an isolated condo. The pair walked down a long path, until they reached a large condo which had a pregnant woman swinging on the porch next to a second woman. The pregnant woman perked up.

"Mads, Kat!" the woman waved, making the two run down the path to the porch. The two women stood up, the pregnant woman hugging the two first.

"Hey Jess, how's everything?" Kat asked, before moving to hug the second woman, "Congrats Krystal!"

Mads then hugged Jess, when the pregnant woman pulled back, she eyed the necklace that Mads was wearing, "So, you're not pure anymore, ain't ya?" The woman laughed, "I mean, that's gotta be Nick's ring. And everythin' is peachy keen, Kat, thanks for asking."

"Nice to see you, too, Jess," Mads smiled, "and yes, it is his." Mads then moved to hug Krystal, "Hey, I'm so happy for you and Leo, you're getting married today!"

The front door slammed shut, and the four young women turned to see the mutant surfer standing on the porch, "Yo, babe one, babe two!"

"Hey, Mikey!" Mads giggled, reaching out as the orange banded turtle made his way to hug her.

"I told you to wait for me," Mikey stated in a hurt tone, "why didn't ya wait for me!?"

"You know I love you, Mike, like the annoying twin I've never had, but I do love my husband, very much," Mads hugged him tighter.

"I know," Mikey laughed, "Oh, Jessie's been over working our Techno Turtle." Jessie stuck her tongue out him as he moved from Mads to Kat, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Are you still single, Kat?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry Mike," Kat giggled, "I've been engaged since the day before yesterday."

"What? Are you rushing things?" Mike asked in shock pulling back.

"Uh…Yea-no?" Kat blinked, watching as Mikey eyed her quietly.

"Is it Joe?" he asked.

"Yup," Kat nodded.

"Mads brother-in-law," Mikey smirked, "about time I was afraid that he wouldn't stop calling me telling me how much he loved you and how he couldn't tell you how he felt." Kat blushed bright red, laughing slightly.

"Why don't you guys come in?" Krystal smiled, "I bet the others will be smoked seeing you two."

"I bet," Kat laughed. Mads nodded, grinning.

Mads cell phone started ringing '4 Minutes,' she answered it quickly, "Hey Selena, what's up?"

Mikey's eyes widened, before he turned to Kat, mouthing, 'She knows Selena? the HOT Selena Gomez?'

Kat rolled her eyes, mouthing, 'Yeah, they're best friends, well, not like me and Mads, but you get the point. She's my best friend.'

"Hey, Mads how's everything?" Selena asked, "Are you still, 'Like a Virgin,' or not?"

"Uh, not," Mads laughed.

"Go you," Selena giggled, "okay, well, just calling to check up on you. Oh, I heard Kat and Joe are in Hawaii, too."

"Yeah, they are," Mads stated, "but I gotta go, bye Selena, love ya."

"Love ya, too," Selena responded, "I'll call ya later."

"Okay," Mads grinned, before hanging up. Mikey grinned, giving her thumbs up before holding the door open.

"I'm tellin' ya Leo, blue ain't a good color to paint the nursery! We don' even know if Jessie's gonna have a boy!" a red-banded turtle shouted at a blue-banded one, while a purple banded turtle just sat watching unsure of how to intervened.

"Raphie!" the red-banded mutant turned, and stared at Mads before he grinned. Mads charged him, hugging him tightly with a slight 'eee.' Raph blinked at the hug, before gently hugging back.

"Hey, Mads!" Raph stated, with a soft chuckle.

"Hey Raph, Leo," Kat laughed when the blue-banded mutant stared in disbelief, before she turned to the purple banded turtle, "Hey Donnie!"

"Hey Kat, Mads," Don smiled, waving, grinning as Jessie moved to sit next to him. He wrapped an arm around her the moment she sat down. Mads looked at the couple.

"I miss Nick," she murmured. Her cell started ringing 'When You Look Me in the Eyes,' and Kat, Krystal, and Jessie rolled their eyes when she pulled away from Raph answering, "Hey, honey!"

"Hey, baby doll, where are you? I've been to every bridal shop, and you and Kat aren't anywhere," he stated, "I'm worried about you."

"Aww Nicky Bear, I'm just with some friends," she smiled, "Raph is one of them, you wanna say hi?"

Raph blinked when she thrusted the phone towards his ear, "Uh…hey?"

"Hello, Raph, nice to finally talk to you," Nick replied.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he stated, "it's good ta talk, too. So, are ya treatin' my baby sis right?"

"What?" Nick asked in a confused tone.

"Ya heard me," Raph stated, "are you gonna treat my lil Maddie Bear right?"

"Yeah of course," Nick answered, "she's my baby doll." Mads blinked watching as Raph's face twitched in anger.

"My? Ya may be her husband, but she's my sister, so don't go statin' claims on 'er, that's my job," he growled inta the phone, "here's Mads."

Mads brought the phone back, "I think that went well, he didn't cuss you out, like my last boyfriend."

"What!?" Nick cried.

"Remember those two months when I was with Brandon, when you stated we needed to see other people," Mads stated, "He pissed Raph off. Well, I'm going to go, bye honey, I love you."

"Love you, too Madz," Nick replied, "am I not allowed to call you baby doll anymore?"

"Yes, you can still call me that, bye Nicky Bear," she hung up, and sighed,

"Thanks Raph."

"What?" Raph tensed at her tone.

"You just scared the mess out of my husband!? He asked me if he could still call me baby doll," she glared.

Raph smirked, "I like this Nick, and he knows where his boundaries are."

"So, you actually like my husband," she stated, "I think he wants me back soon, and I miss Nick."

Kat nodded, "Well, how about I stay here, and I'll give you details and pictures about the wedding and you can go see Nick."

"But I don't wanna miss the wedding," Mads stated.

"Well, Usagi, Gen, Ultimate Daimyo, and Splinter are going to be here in a few minutes," Leo smiled, before making his way to hug Mads, "you can leave right after the wedding."

"You'll understand?" Mads asked. Krystal and Leo nodded, beaming, "Thank you guys so much!"

Two hours passed, and the simple wedding of exchanging vows took place, and Mads left after tight hugs, and being harassed by a six foot tall rhino who loved her cooking. Mads slipped into the cab that was waiting for her, and returned to the hotel, where Nick was waiting in the lobby for her. She exited the cab, paying the driver before charging Nick, and hugging him tightly and kissing him passionately.

That was when her cell phone started ringing with the song 'Outta My Head,' she groaned, answering, "Hello, Brandon, or should I say, Jack Butt."

"Baby, I'm just calling to say I'm sorry," the boy stated.

"Who said you could call me Baby?" she growled into the phone. She blinked when Nick suddenly took the phone from her.

"Hello, Brandon," he paused, "I'm Mads's husband."

"I know, I saw the wedding," the man spat, "you know I want her back."

"Well, too bad, she's my wife and you better keep away," he stated, "or else I'll sic Big Rob on you. Also, never call this number again."

"Well, okay," Brandon stated bitterly, "fine, bye. Tell Maddie I love her."

The line went dead.

Nick snapped the phone shut, he gripped the phone tightly, "Tell me if he calls you again." Mads nodded, her eyes wide.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He loves you," he murmured.

"B-But I don't love him, not after what he did," she whimpered. Nick pulled her in a tight hug, murmuring soft words of comfort to her, before kissing her gently on the forehead.

"I gotta go, baby doll," he paused, "Joe and I are going surfing."

"But, I just got here," she stated, her eyes watering.

Nick was about to say something when his cell phone started to ring 'Nick J is Off the Chain,' causing Mads to giggle as Nick answered it, "Where are you, Joe?"

"Sorry, I'm not coming, I'm with Kat and her friends," Joe stated, "so I'm hanging out with that Raph guy you told me about, he's cool."

"You're hanging out with, Raph?" Nick asked.

"Tell Raph, Mads says hi," Mads called. Joe replied to it, making Nick say, "Raph says hi back."

"Okay," she smiled, with a giggle.

"Wait, what does this Raph look like?" Nick asked.

"He's got bigger muscles then you, bro," Joe laughed.

Nick sweat dropped, "Oh…"

"And he's six feet tall, and he's really protective of his friends who are chicks," Joe stated, laughing.

"Oh, okay," Nick laughed nervously.

"Don't hurt Mads, or you'll have a ninja kill you," Joe stated.

"He's a NINJA!" Nick panicked.

"Yup," Mads giggled, "and I know four other Ninjas, superheroes, and a couple of samurais."

"Mads, where did you meet them?" Nick asked, a little nervous.

"New York," she stated simply, "I also know someone who's like Dr.Jeckle and Mr. Hyde."

"Okay, you're not allowed to go to New York anymore," Nick stated.

"Okay, but Raph won't be fine with that," she stated. Nick paled.

"Hey, Nick, you there?" Joe asked.

"Uh, yeah," Nick paused, "we need, to plan a vacation to New York sometime." This made Mads smile.

"I wanna a coffee," she stated randomly, "and what is my ringtone honey?"

"Uh, Joe, I gotta go, I'll see you later," Nick stated.

"Uh, sure, bye bro," and then Joe hung up.

"Come on Mads, lets get you a coffee," Nick grinned, "and your ringtone is my girl." Mads hugged him.

"Thanks, hon," she gushed. Mads cell phone started ringing 'Crushcrushcrush,' and she answered. Nick stared at her oddly when she answered, "Hey Raph, what's going on?"

"Jessie's in labor!" he shouted.

"She's what? Take her to…oh wait, I'll be right there, where's Don?" Mads panicked. Nick only watch in a freaked out expression as she spazzed out.

"He passed out," Raph stated simply, "Mike's actin' like a girl, and Leo and Krystal aren't anywhere to be found."

"I'll be right there," Mads stated, hanging up, "I'm sorry Nick, I gotta go. It's an emergency."

"I'm going with you," Nick stated.

"Nick, are you sure?" she asked, slightly worried.

"I wanna meet this Raph guy," he stated. Mads nodded.

"Alright," she smiled softly, "but you have to promise not to spread a single word about what I'm going to show you when you meet him."

"I promise," Nick stated, "what is it, something bad?" Mads sighed, pulling out her cell phone, quickly calling a taxi to come pick them up.

"Well, no, but you'd put people and me in danger if you told anybody, there's things about me you don't even know," she stated, "that I'm afraid to tell you." Nick's eyes widened, unsure on how to reply; only tensing when she grabbed his hand and began dragging him when a cab was waiting for them outside. The pair entered, and Mads stared blankly out the window as they were driven near the condo and were dropped off.

Nick was confused when they had to walk the rest of the way, and he blinked noticing his brother and Kat sitting on the porch swing.

"Kat! How is she?" Mads cried running towards her distressed friend.

"In pain, and we can't take her to a hospital," Kat stated, "LH is back in New York, and Don passed out."

"Why can't Raph just go get him?" Lily asked.

"The babies are almost here," Kat stated, "I was waiting for you, because you're the nurse here!"

"Alright, let's go," Mads nodded. The two women entered the house, followed by Nick and Joe.

"Don't come back in 'ere Joe!" gruff voice growled, "You're not huggin' me again!" Nick blinked, noticing Raphael from the TMNT standing in a fighting position on the coffee table.

"Raphie-kun, there's no time for that now," Mads stated, "wake up Donnie!" She pointed at the couch where the unconscious purple turtle laid, before she pointed at Nick, "Oh, that's my husband." That was when Nick fainted.

"Oh great," Kat stated.

"Raph, take care of him, I gotta go birth a baby," Mads turned to Kat, "go get me some warm water, towels, blankets, scissors, a clamp, a cherry coke, and the first aid kit!" Kat nodded promptly running off to do her jobs, while Raph lurked over Nick, smirking evilly.

"Oh, Raph, don't hurt him," Mads called. Raph pouted at that. Joe only grabbed Don's Bo staff and started poking Nick with it.

After several pokes, Nick woke up, "Joe stop poking me! And where's Madz?"

Raph cleared his throat, "That ain't your concern right now, punk."

"RAPH, ARE YOU BEING NICE!" Mads screamed from the delivery room.

Raph's shoulders dropped in defeat at the shout; he knew that he could never hurt Mads.

"N-Ninja T-Turtles…" Nick's eyes widened, "You're REAL! Cool!"

"Well, at least you didn' hug me," Raph growled, before eyeing Joe warily.

"Wait, where's Leo?" Nick asked.

"Oh, I'm so gonna enjoy harrassin' a Leo fan, den," Raph chuckled.

"Now, Raphie, Mads said to play nice," Joe stated, pointing at the red-banded turtle, "besides, she knows ninja stuff and I don't want her to hurt me for encouraging anything."

"Holy cow, who are you, and why are you holding my Bo?" Joe and Nick turned to stare at Don, who was sitting up on the couch rubbing his head. Don blinked at Nick for a few seconds, "And why is that guy wearing Mads purity ring? The one Raph got her?"

"WHAT!?" Raph bellowed, before turning to Nick, glaring down at him.

"I'm Joe, that's Nick, and you're wife is having your kids, you fainted before you saw me," Joe grinned, "Mads is delivering them right now, so I suggest you go see them now." Don nodded, before standing up, snatching his Bo from Joe, and quickly walked to the delivery room, where Mads was booted out.

Raph was glaring at Mads when she exited the room, "W-What Raph?"

"You, let that," Raph glanced at Nick with a bitter look, "piece of garbage take your virginity!"

"Well, he is my husband, Raph," Mads stated, "although he did say something that made me mad, but we're cool now."

"What did he say?" Mads jumped at the order.

"It's all in the past, Raphie, don't worry about it," Mads tried to reason with the pissed turtle, which didn't really effect him.

"What in he SHELL did he say?" Raph growled.

Mads sighed, "Raph, calm down, okay? Take deep breathes, and sit down. Then, I'll think about telling you." Raph sighed, sitting down in a recliner and drew in several deep breathes. That was when Mikey entered the picture.

"MADS!" Mikey charged Mads scooped her up in a hug, and squeezed her tightly, "I missed you, and did you miss me? You're so hot in that outfit!"

Nick and Raph glared at Mikey, "Hey Mikey/you, shut the heck up, and let go of her!" Kat was running past with supplies in her arms, and she disappeared in the room.

"Yes, I missed you, but you already saw me today," Mads sighed, "remember, when Krystal and Leo got married, and where did they go? Also, put me down."

Mikey let go, and blinked, "They went to the Battle Nexus for their honeymoon."

"Nice, they went to another dimension for their honeymoon," Mads paused, "why didn't I think of that?"

"Mads," Raph was sending her an expectant look. Mads rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Okay, Nick said, in front of other people," she paused, "at our wedding reception, 'Why don't you take off that dress?' which was soaking wet at the moment."

All eyes rested on Raph, whose jaw clenched, and was glaring at Nick. Mads sighed, "I smacked him, don't worry, bro. I think I might have bruised the bone in his jaw, I smacked him so hard."

"Yeah, I think she did," Nick laughed. Mads sent Nick the most threatening look he'd ever seen from her, like one of a trained assassin. Nick stuttered, "I love you, honey."

"Shut up," she shook her head, "that was totally uncalled for."

Raph grinned before stating, "That's my girl" and giving Mads a high five!

Nick looked hurt and he looked at his feet muttering, "I'm sorry Mads I really don't like hurting your feelings so i'm really sorry honey!"

Mads's facial expression changed from really pissed off to smiling in a matter of seconds.

"Awww Nick I forgive you!" Mads said.

"Really" Nick asked?

"Yes now come here" Mads said with a smile. Nick walked over to her and kissed her gently on the lips while Raph was scowling at the two. Then Kat walked in the room with news on Jessie.

"Well the first one is out and the next one is coming." Kat stated.

"Okay so what is it?" Mads asked curiously.

"It's a girl!" Kat states proudly.

"Aww how sweet I want one!" Mads cooed. This made Nick and Raph stare at her with wide eyes. Then Kat returned to the delivery room.

"I think that we need to have a little talk Nick!" Raph growled.

Nick just nodded before giving his wife a sweet kiss on her forehead and whispering, " I love you baby doll!"

"I love you too hun!" Mads whispered back.

After the talk Nick and Raph came back. And Kat came back out saying that the other baby is a boy.

"Awww how cute. What are their Names?" Mads cooed.

"They are Uri and Christopher." Kat stated as Mads smiled and started jumping up and down.

Now Kat and Joe are married and they are really happy together.

Mads woke up one morning and felt really sick so she slipped her way out of Nick's arms and ran to the bathroom to throw up. That made Nick jump out of bed and run to care for his sick wife.

"Baby Doll i'm worried about you getting sick every morning now!" Nick said, "And maybe you should see a doctor?"

"Nick there is no need for me to see a doctor because I think I know what is wrong with me!" Mads cried, "I think that I'm pregnant Nick!"

"What !?" Nick said.

"Well I don't know for sure but I can take a test to see if I am and are you mad at me?" Mads asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course not Honey!!" Nick said, " Do you want me to with you to go get the test?" Mads nodded. Then the couple left to get a pregnancy test. Then Mads went and took the test and waited 5 minutes.

" It's positive!" Mads cried hugging Nick, " are you mad at me."


End file.
